Outside
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: "Ojalá fuera como tú, ser tú se ve más sencillo..."
1. Chapter 1

_**La Luna**_

La luna nueva era el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, de las repetitivas fases que despejarían la esfera blanquecina totalmente completa. Mucha gente se compara con esas fases, piensan que las malas decisiones se borran por las dichas que llenan el corazón que, luego de llevar las sonrisas y sus efectos, rompe sus costuras, quebrándose su envase, dejándolo nulo y expuesto a las desdichas de la vida. Llegará luego el equilibrio y comenzará la fase de la vida nueva, el nuevo comienzo, el inicio de otro conteo. Pero la gente es crédula e hipócrita. La luna crece y decrece siempre siendo el mismo corpúsculo calcáreo, pero el ser humano se renueva poniendo sus esperanzas en otros, no comienzan sus propios ciclos, inician y forman parte de los ciclos de otros. Un humanos vive de los sueños de otro humano, y al final ambos seres se transforman en sanguijuelas de alguien más. Han visto cómo la luna no siempre es blanca; el ser humano se cataloga de ser impío como la luna, pero "ella" no es culpable de que el sol no la haga brillar más, no es culpable de que los eclipses la maticen de rojos y amarillos. Los seres humanos ¿Culparán a otros de sus errores y fracasos?

Ojalá pudiera compararme con la luna y dejar que los otros tapen mis errores. Pero a diferencia de ella yo si tengo voz y voto, si tengo ojos y oídos, así que no hay excusa. Los errores que he cometido no pueden atribuirse a la causa, eso sería cobarde. He hecho demasiado daño: a los seres que me importan; en realidad mientras obtuviera lo que quería no importaba, mas cuando eres culpable directa o indirectamente de que ese ser, por el que has hecho todo lo prohibido e inimaginable, sea herido todo el trabajo es inútil .

Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable, aun así duele saber que no se valoriza la razón de los actos. Sé que jamás seré mejor que Sora en cuestiones del corazón y que ella jamás me mirará como a él. Pero esto aún no ha terminado, mientras su corazón le pertenezca, mientras su cuerpo aún no se mueva seguiré haciendo daño, a mis amigos, a los inocentes, a mí mismo y tal vez a ella. Me encargaré de que le devuelvan lo que es suyo y que ese suceso tarde lo suficiente como para que ella ame.

Estoy dispuesto a arrancar la luna del cielo…

* * *

**Básicamente estoy haciendo un estudio psicológico de los personajes principales de kingdom hearts comaparándolos con algún astro.**

**Comenten y elijan el personaje que quieren y un astro, más es para practicar mis esquemas comparativos**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sol**_

Han visto cómo es que el sol parece tener movimiento, como si se acercara y se alejara, subiera y bajara, pues bien, la razón es la rotación de los mundos ¿Te he matado la ilusión?. El sol no se mueve, nunca lo hará, pero vaya que los mundos si se mueven por su luz, todos lo quieren, lo quieren tanto que han olvidado como utilizarlo; alguna vez, todos nos recostábamos en el suelo mientras el candor del sol hacía de segunda madre cobijándonos con su calor, y la gente se queja ahora de que sus rayos parecen esquivar las tierras cuando estando frente al haz luminoso se han revolcado en las sombras para no quemarse.

No soy el sol, ni hago casting por reemplazarlo, pero si soy la luz. ¿De qué o quién? No lo sé aún. Entonces ¿Cómo tengo el valor de decir que soy la luz? Son demasiadas preguntas, no soy lo suficientemente analítico como para ponerme a pensar en la respuesta, si al menos supiese que significa "analizar". El sol jamás rompe su esquema, sigue lanzando sus rayos, aunque cause sequías, incendios forestales, cánceres de piel y el derretimiento de las heladas. No se le puede atribuir a "él" la culpa, si los mismos seres que están habitando el sitio no se ocupan de usar la luz en su favor y prevenirse de sus contras. No me siento un Astro Rey, algo que hay que respetar; al contrario, he dejado de abrazar a mis semejantes para ver mi reflejo en aquella arma metálica, un ser narcisista y egocéntrico que ha buscado el honor y la gloria dejando a lado su objetivo. Llegué con la intención de encontrarlos y llevarlos de vuelta, de viajar en tanto mi sonrisa brillara con la radiación solar, contagiándolos. El tiempo va a mi contra, como un sol que se paga en el horizonte y va a sonreírle a la otra cara de la moneda. No me he olvidado de Kairi, obviamente Riku no me creería aunque se lo dijera de rodillas. Patético, soy incapaz de volcar mis emociones y exterminarlo por el daño que ha hecho. Pero, en parte ¿Tengo la misma culpa? Claro que sí, jamás lo persuadí de no hacerlo, jamás fui voz o voto a sus oídos por temor a perderle como amigo, siempre le juré lealtad a la amista y jamás pude decir lo que realmente sentía y en tapaba con esa sonrisa falsa, en la que todos creían. Dime Kairi ¿Aun así quieres que siga siendo el mismo de siempre?


End file.
